Industrial equipment or assets, generally, are engineered to perform particular tasks as part of industrial processes. The design and implementation of these assets often takes into account both the physics of the task at hand, as well as the environment in which such assets are configured to operate and the specific operating control these systems are assigned to. Various types of control systems communicate data between different sensors, devices, user interfaces, etc. in order to enable control operations of the industrial asset and other powered systems.
Often the control systems require applications for the execution thereof. The applications executing in control systems are typically applications for executing real-time systems of the asset or non-real-time systems of the asset. The data associated with the real-time system may be transmitted within an isolated real-time data plane, while the data associated with the non-real-time system may be transmitted within an isolated non-real-time data plane. As such, it may be challenging to communicate between the isolated data planes.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to improve the sharing of data between real-time and non-real-time systems.